A mobile communication system has been developed to provide users with mobility and voice services. Further, the mobile communication system has provided the user with data services. Thus, currently, due an explosive traffic increase, resources are deficient. Further, the users demand faster communication services. Thus, there is a need for an improved mobile communication system.
A future mobile communication system should deal with the explosive data traffic, provide an increased transmission amount per a user, accept a larger number of connected devices, provide a very low end-to-end latency, and a high energy efficiency. To this end, dual connectivity, massive multiple input multiple output, in-band full duplex, NOMA (Non-Orthogonal Multiple Access), super wideband support, device networking, etc. have been studied.